1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to garment bags and, in particular, to an apparatus for maintaining clothes on respective hangers within a folding garment bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Folding garment bags provide a convenient means for carrying clothes, particularly coats, jackets, suits and the like. For purposes of packing, a garment bag is typically unfolded and, for example, conveniently supported on a closet rod or door in order to place the garments within the bag. Generally the garments are first placed on hangers individually and the hangers are then attached to the upper end portion of the garment bag. The bag can then be closed and folded about its midline to ease carrying.
Garment bags of this type come in various sizes, including a "standard length" which is approximately the length of conventional suits and jackets. When garments of that type are stored in a standard length bag and the bag is folded in half, the midline of the bag corresponds substantially with the midline of the clothing. Thus, the garments are folded substantially in their middle and are balanced to either side. This balance maintains the garments in place on their respective hangers within the bag during transit or other handling.
"Long length" garment bags are also known, in which the bag is relatively longer than the garments contained therein. Such a garment bag can be used to conveniently carry an overcoat or other long outerwear; however, innerwear, such as suits and jackets, are considerably shorter than the overall length of the bag. When folded, therefore, the midline of the bag does not correspond to the middle of such shorter garments. This creates a lack of equilibrium, and the shorter garments tend to slip out of position during transit of the folded bag. Typically, the shorter garments slip down towards their shoulder portions and become loose around their respective hangers. When the bag subsequently is hung up and opened, the garments are discovered to have fallen off their respective hangers altogether.
A problem therefore exists with respect to securely maintaining garments in place in a folding garment bag, especially longer bags.